


You Smell Okay, I Guess

by goresmores



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Drug Use— Weed, Pre-Established Relationship, Sado/Masochistic Relationship, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: That's a lie, you smell amazing.Lance takes advantage of Keith leaving the apartment to indulge in a kink of his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wantin to write scent kink for so long??? aND HERE IT IS!!

The first whiff of fading apples, sweat and weed that Lance ever got was spectacularly underwhelming and actually a bit off-putting. Enough that he scrunched his nose and turned the other way (mostly because of the weed).

So, obviously he was far from expecting that one day he’d be sniffing Keith’s dirty shirt, and like, not even just sniffing it, but full on breathing the fucker in. At this point he wasn’t just inhaling the apples, sweat and weed, no, he was sucking in the black dye from the cloth of the shirt through his nostrils.

But, in his defense, he couldn’t get enough.

At first it was like, apples? Cool. Sweat? Ew??? And weed definitely took some adjusting too, but once you spend enough time around Hunk it’s not a big deal. In fact, Hunk’s the reason Keith smells like it in the first place.

Hunk has bad anxiety and Keith is just stressed out like, 24/7. The guys need that shit. Lance has been tempted to join in on occasion, but for some reason he’s never actually done it.

But Lance’s lack of weed smoking experience aside, this was getting bad.

Nowadays he spent way too much time hoping Keith will go somewhere long enough for him grab something— preferably a shirt or jacket— and bury his face in it so he can get off before Keith can make it back to the apartment.

Yes, they’re dating. Yes, Lance _could_ tell Keith that he loves the way he smells and that he finds burying his face into Keith’s clothes probably way more comforting than he should and also that he’s regularly getting off on it all too, but that’s _awkward_ and if Keith never asks or suspects anything, why would he wanna hear some out of the blue confession about Lance’s weird scent kink?

Actually, Keith probably wouldn’t mind because he’s a kinky little fucker, but _Lance_ is the one who minds. He doesn’t wanna tell Keith that he’s sneaking around and jerking off to his scent because then that means Lance has to own up to the fact that he’s fucking _sneaking around and jerking off to Keith’s scent_.

He just wants to bust a nut after a good sniff and call it a night. Why does life have to be so difficult?

Honestly it'd be easier if Keith just walked in on and him like this.

Lance held the shirt to his face with just the right amount of pressure, not too soft but not hard enough that the fabric made his skin burn a little bit, and felt himself melt. God, he was so fucked for this shit.

He reached down to palm himself through his boxers and let Keith’s smell fill his nose, breathing in as much as he could, holding it and then letting it go just to do it again.

Lance repositioned the fabric so he could nuzzle into it, the palm of his own hand providing firm support for his cheek but leaving the sensation so uniquely different because he was so, so aware that what he was nuzzling into was something of Keith’s.

It was easy to get into it, especially because he was allowing himself this time. Sometimes when Keith left Lance wouldn’t do this just to tease himself, just to get himself extra ready and desperate for next time. It was one of the most rewarding sensations he’d ever experienced. It felt like every time he denied himself this guilty pleasure, the more pleasurable it got.

Next step was to slide down his boxers and slick up his hand before he grabbed his dick. It was hot in his hand and Lance gave it a few firm pumps before swirling his thumb around the head and across the tip, whimpering and biting his lip.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut tight and relished in the feeling of his hand pumping his cock, rubbing the leaking pre-come across the head and his fingers teasing his balls. 

His release was steady building. 

It wasn’t really enough. He wanted Keith inside of him, but he had to focus on his dick or he’d never be able to get off.

Keith… Jesus, Keith...

He imagined what it would be like if Keith really _did_ come back and see him like this.

_“Lance?”_

Standing there in the doorway watching Lance as he bucked up into his own hand and came, Keith looking him right in the eyes as he did it because he’d already be caught, what would be the point in stopping then?

Keith straddling him, licking his hand clean, because Keith liked that sort of thing… eating come. Eating come like the nasty fuck he was (but Lance loves it, stiffens when he does it, melts when he’s done). Lance’s fingers being sucked into his mouth, and Keith running his tongue through the spaces between them and over the pads of his fingers, sucking them in further and shifting them wherever he wanted them to be.

And when he was done… forcing Lance to admit to him what he did.

Keith popping off with a slick sound and wiping his mouth. “What were you doing, Lance?” He’d say in that stupid husky voice of his.

He’d look Lance straight in the eyes because he always did, no matter how embarrassing it was. Lance would turn his head and mumble, “You know what I was doing…” Because Keith did, and he just wanted to be an asshole. He’d wipe his spit-covered fingers off on the sheets.

“Say it.”

Fuck. Keith would never let him get away with it.

“I was…” Lance shivered just thinking about it. He would say the words he didn’t want to say and the masochist in him would get off on having it forced out of him, too. Goddamnit. “I was sniffing your shirt…”

Keith would use his hand to turn Lance’s face back to him. He didn’t like it when Lance looked away from him, but he allowed it on occasion. Lance wouldn’t fight it. “And?” Keith would be staring at him again, intense as always. 

“And jerking off…”

“Have you done it before?”

Lance would nod, because he had.

“How many times?”

“Four.”

He imagined Keith raising his eyebrows as his hands found their way to Lance’s stomach, lifting his shirt up to his neck. “You should have told me.” He’d thumb Lance’s nipples with his stupidly hot fingerless gloves still on like he did sometimes, wanted to touch them and lick them even though it always made Lance shiver and curl up. He wasn’t sure if he liked having his nipples touched, and maybe he didn’t, but that’s why he _did._

“I know… I was just embarr—” 

“But you weren’t too embarrassed to finish while I was looking at you?”

Lance started shaking as fantasy Keith grilled him about it. It didn’t really help that he knew if this were real, Keith would fuck him rough and hard, maybe even with his pants still mostly on so the zipper of his jeans would dig into Lance’s ass and _God_ — Lance could only hope.

Heat was coiling tight in his stomach and Lance let his head fall to the side, blinking his eyes open just long enough to see that his face was right next to Keith’s pillow.

His heart raced and Lance shoved his face into it, breathing in a big whiff. This by itself was enough to push his over the edge, and Lance came in his hand, drops of come dripping down onto his shirt.

Jesus Christ… His heart pounding in his ears, heaving air into his lungs. That was probably the best time yet.

As he came down from the orgasmic high, though, he was left feeling uncomfortably lonely with his dumb empty arms.

So, cleaning himself up as quickly as possible, Lance rolled over and grabbed Keith’s pillow, pulling it as tight as he could against his chest and breathing it in. Apples and hair grease. 

Lance was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on twitter @dogmemes420 if youre interested! i tweet abt voltron and other things as well as tweet about WIPs when i have em!


End file.
